new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-SOC
Social Law Policy Disavowment of gender politics. Disavowing the claim that either gender is superior and that either gender deserves recompense from the other, the government of New Udonia will not be recognizing gender politics as a topic worthy of educational or political discussion and use. In order to prevent the dividing of people of our nation, New Udonia will not be engaging in the "blame-game" and everyone should respect everyone regardless of the propaganda perpetuated by our enemies who wish to weaken the strength of our great nation through classic dīvide et imperā. DNA will not control social policy in any shape or form. Disavowing the monstrosity of modern eugenics, New Udonia will not be monitoring individuals DNA for any policy other than individual cases where the individual so requests or in a criminal investigation. All members of the eugenics community are hereby banned from entering New Udonia and will be incarcerated and prosecuted upon arrival. Marriage partners should treat each other as equal partners. In order to refute the claim that one spouse's position is less important than the other, the government of New Udonia recognizes the hardworking men and women who stay at home and help their family while their significant other is outside and earning income. The government of New Udonia will be attempting to elevate the position of homemakers in society, as they are the most important cornerstone of a healthy society. Art Legal Graffiti is legal. All forms of graffiti which do not break the law by breaching private or public property or issuing threats of violence are hereby legalized. Graffiti artists must gain the property owner's permission, failure to do so will lead to arrest and restitution. Illegal Media targeting religious organizations for entertainment is illegal. In order to guarantee the security and peace of our nation, you are not allowed to insult a religion in a degrading way in order to inflict pain on believers. Doing so will be categorized as harassment and may lead to criminal charges if brought into court by either involved party. Insulting will not lead to criminal charges unless it specifically targets a deity or other member which a religious group respects in an unrealistic and obtuse manner. Subjecting minors to adult "art" is illegal. Art requires innovation, certain subjects of work will not be available to minors. Galleries and other art showcases must determine which is acceptable for minors, without causing an issue which may lead to boycotts. Unregulated Books critical of government will be unregulated. In order to guarantee transparency and decrease corruption, the banning of political material is banned as long as the material does not advocate violence against any of today's populations in a threatening manner. Entertainment will not be regulated. The government will not regulate entertainment for moral purposes. Entertainment may only be restricted in the incident that it directly commits or incentives felonies. Such entertainment will be restricted, with the producers and performers charged with criminal conduct. Civilization Legal Public breastfeeding is legal on all public property. Recognizing the benefits of a child fed by their mother, any mother who wishes to breastfeed her child may do so on any public property. Breastfeeding may be restricted by private property owners. Public property will accommodate breastfeeding mothers and not attempt to hinder them through coverings or closets. Illegal All forms of human cannibalism are illegal. Any individual who promotes or engages in human cannibalism, regardless of "consent" will be immediately arrested and charged with attempted murder or murder based upon their individual actions. Nudism is illegal on public property. In order to keep the peace, nudists are banned from participating in nudity on public property. Private property restrictions may be determined by the relative owners. Public release of human waste is illegal. In order to guarantee a healthy environment for our posterity and prevent the encroachment of disease, public release of human waste is hereby banned. In order to counter this move, public toilets will be constructed in order to relieve those who are desperate. Unregulated Native inhabitants will be given the choice of modernization. Recognizing both the benefits and setbacks of the modern world, native inhabitants will be given the individual chance to determine if they want to integrate into the modern world. Cultural appropriation is unregulated by the government of New Udonia, as assimilation is likewise. Disavowing the claim that cultural appropriation is wrong, strengthening the position that cultural assimilation is not wrong either. Cultures who come in contact borrow the best aspects of their neighbors in order to strengthen as a whole. The moment one group claims that appropriation is wrong can lead to the original accusers becoming accused of adopting modern methods. Religion Legal Religious clothing or practices are legal on public property. In order to promote true religious freedom, as dictated by Article 9 of the Constitution, all religious clothing and practices which do not violate Article 8 of the Constitution are legal on all sections of public property. Creation Day is legal. Creation Day will be established to recognize the creation of the universe, by an entity of pure intelligence. Virtually every religion believes in a creation, so this will help establish the knowledge of our universe's foundations. Illegal Attempts to monopolize universally respected religious sites are illegal. In order to prevent the disruption of religious harmony, religious sites respected by numerous religions must be developed in order to allow the involved parties equal participation in spirituality. If a religious organization attempts to use force against another party, they will be restricted from the site. Minor-targeted advertisement of "anti-religions" is illegal. Religion and spirituality are the ways an individual may transcend their beliefs. Human freedom yearns for meaning, which is why spirituality is such an important part of that. "Anti-religions", religions which support the "villain" of religions are banned. Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, etc. all can exist in peace. Anti-religions, such as promoting the exaltation of Satan, Iblis, and Māra are restricted from being advertised to minors. Illegal actions which are religious acts are illegal. In order to prevent crimes being committed under the cover of "religious reasons", all religions regardless of size, are subject unto the laws of New Udonia. If a religion wishes to contest a law, they may bring it up in a public court of law. Unregulated Quality of psychics and other mystic occupations will not be regulated. In order to recognize that the mystical community is an important part in members of New Udonia's lives, the government will not be placing new restrictions upon their career actions. All mystic occupations, however, must inform their customers that their occupation is recognized as gambling by the government of New Udonia; and thereby they can not contest such actions in a court of law. Sexuality Legal Polygamy is legal. In accordance with Article 10 of the Constitution, polygamy is legal. Polygamy will not be encouraged by any public authority, although the practice will not be considered illegal or a crime. Contraception is legal. Preventive contraceptive measures are legal, as long as they are not a form of "early" abortion. Prostitution is legal. Recognizing the government's previous position on the non-regulation of legal sexuality, the government will not regulate prostitution which fulfills legal obligations. All parties involved must be consenting adults of the same Article 8 grade. Adult s''exual conversion therapy programs are legal.'' In order to prevent the abuse of minors through sexual pressuring, any programs designed to modify or convert an individuals sexuality are hereby restricted to consenting adults. In addition, any "sexual-alliance" is also restricted to consenting adults, accordingly. Illegal Using drugs or herbs to promote "miscarriages" is illegal. Recognizing eugenics as the true enemy of equality, any attempts whatsoever to control populations by the elimination of the unborn is a criminal act which will be charged with murder. Sexual relationships involving cross-Article 8 couplings are illegal. Recognizing the government's insistence on human sexuality being a freedom which can't be restricted as long as it follows the three principles of adult, consenting, of identical Article 8 grade. AIs do not and will not have human DNA, so any attempts to normalize such relationships will be seen as criminal. Abortion is illegal. Individuals who attempt to bypass the ban on abortion, regardless of the secondary pathways provided through paid maternity leave and free healthcare, will be arrested and imprisoned. Children who are unwanted by the expectant parent, must be given up for adoption. In order to increase the adoption capacity of the nation, all attempts at artificial insemination are hereby banned from the nation of New Udonia, clarifying the nation's stance on modern eugenics. Also, the September 25 restriction on non-heterosexual couples adopting has been eliminated, as such the adoption standard now requires one to two parents, polygamous relationships are banned from adopting children. Incest is illegal. Although the government has previously stated that any sexual relationship between consenting adults will not be regulated, any sexual relationships regardless of orientation configuration are banned if they involve members who are closely related to protect those future members of society created by such a union. Unregulated Sexual orientation is unregulated. Recognizing the individual's right to determine their own life, with sexuality as a human right, the government of New Udonia will not be regulating legal sexuality in any form. All legal sexuality must fulfill the parameters of being with a consenting, adult, of identical Article 8 grade. Marriage fidelity is unregulated. Recognizing the sanctity and privacy of the bedroom, all relationships between consenting adults will not be regulated by the Federation of New Udonia. Welfare Legal Eliminating disability benefits is legal. Recognizing the negativity of supplying bonuses to those based solely upon their disabilities, all government offered disability benefits will be eliminated. Individuals will always have work, however positions may or may not be as lucrative as the individuals wish for, so it is ultimately up to them to make a living for themselves. Purchasing public land for drifters is legal. In order to protect the public's property from being violated by drifters, the government shall purchase one medium sized plot of land, 100 acres, within each Federal District of the nation. This land shall be available for anyone to live on it if they so wish to do so, with the only regulations being standard laws which will continue to be enforced, regardless. Eliminating universal welfare benefits is legal. Recognizing the endless spiral of a welfare state, and disavowing the massive debts carried by such; welfare resources will be relocated to reducing taxes and increasing options for employment. There will always be government jobs available, as new projects are constantly being developed. Refusal of private services is legal. In order to guarantee equality, private organizations have the right to deny service to any individuals which they so choose. Public, government funded, organizations cannot deny any service to citizens of New Udonia. Public employee retirement vacation packages are legal. Public employees who decide to retire will be granted a year vacation package, in order to foster good will between New Udonia and its allies. Private employees who decide to retire will be granted benefits determined by their private organization. Employers may increase benefits without notice, but a decrease in benefits requires restitution to those whom were expecting such. Illegal Government sponsored retirement is illegal. Individuals must save for their own retirement, it is not the nation's duty to steal from the young to pay for the old. In the circumstance that an individual didn't save and doesn't have any reliable family members to trust for assistance, the individual will always have employment with the Federation. In the situation that the individual is too sick for employment, the Department of Health will see to their support. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy